Save Me
by Unmei-Kibou
Summary: Titled Pending:  Heroic:  Link saves the mayor's daughter's life and suddenly he's the town hero and he hates it. When Sheik comes into town and doesn't give a damn about his heroic antics will Link find someone who finally treats him right? Eventual shin


Link would give anything to be the boy he was one year prior. He wanted to be normal again. He didn't want to be someone who was constantly stopped in the street by every person he passed, having to listen to more words of gratitude and praise. Almost exactly one year before, Link had saved Zelda Trifta when she was lost in the woods.

She had gone hiking and fell, hitting her head and losing consciousness. When she didn't come home, panic ensued and search parties were sent out but they came back empty handed. He had been walking aimlessly through the woods, knowing nothing of the missing girl, when he stumbled upon her. Not knowing what else to do, he picked her up and carried her back into town and to the local medical center. He was going to just leave her there but the doctors made him stay and then when the police arrived and discovered it was her, he was suddenly the new town celebrity.

Apparently she was the mayor's daughter so when the mayor met the boy who found his daughter, he made such a big deal about it that the entire town found out. Suddenly everyone started calling him hero and treating him differently and it really weirded him out.

All he did was find some girl on his walk in the woods. Now every person he met had to talk to him or pat his shoulder or smile real creepily at him. Everyone wanted to be his friend, teachers were overly nice to him, and random stores would give him free things or special discounts. Every time people passed him in the hallway at school they pointed and whispered. And this was still a year later! He hadn't known what to make of it at first but now it just annoyed him. Surely a year later he could be treated like a normal person again. Link never liked to stand out; he wanted to go back to blending into the scenery.

Zelda acted like they were best friends. While before she wouldn't have even given him a passing glance, now she wanted to be with him all the time. Every month she asked Link to go out with her and each month he politely declined. A lot of girls started turning their eyes in his direction and it really unnerved him. One of them, a sophomore named Ruto, practically stalked him and scared him a bit. His little sister, Aryll, thought it was hilarious. Everything genuinely freaked him out for the most part.

His family was okay about it, thankfully. His grandmother was proud of him but didn't mention it again. His sister thought it was cool at first to have a famous brother but then kids started coming up to her about it and it annoyed her a bit too. Not as much as him, though, and she liked to tease him with it because it bugged him so badly. He really wanted to move and restart somewhere else but he wasn't going to be so selfish to make his family uproot themselves and spend so much money just because he was uncomfortable. And at least it wasn't negative attention, for the most part.

Occasionally he would get smart-ass kids that thought it was cool to tease him or bully him because he got so much attention but he could handle himself quite well and he never got in trouble with school officials so it always worked in his favor.

He had no close friends or good friends, really. He had no one who would talk to him like he was just a person or treated him normally. It was so frustrating. What he needed was someone new who didn't know his past and treated him like anyone else. He needed someone new or from another town or someone who just didn't give a time.

Little did he know, that someone would fall into his lap very soon.

LMAO. When I started my account I never expected to write anything besides KH fics. (Even though I started fan fiction in general with inuyasha fics x3) Now look at me, I've written a hetalia one shot and I'm starting a Zelda fic! What is this shit xDD?

Please review and tell me how I did, how ya liked it, if I should continue.

Dedicated to Spazzkitty because she's my best friend, she keeps walking me through the fricking Zelda games and she was there when I suddenly jumped to my computer with the idea for this. Seriously, go visit her page. She's like famous or something on here anyway.


End file.
